


high school is over, except when it's not

by reinacadeea



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, in honor of grant gustin having his own show, repost from lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinacadeea/pseuds/reinacadeea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sebastian is like... whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	high school is over, except when it's not

Sebastian is like… whatever

 

High school is over, right whatever. He’s over it. Yale is better than Dalton anyway. The guys are cuter and, yeah, a hell of a lot sexier.

It’s the holidays, so he’s home, Thanksgiving and all. It’s not his thing, but his father has to do an exposé in a magazine and they all have to sit and smile, all fake and brilliantly. He can’t put his legs over each other… it’s too gay.

His little sister is home from Paris and he suddenly kind of misses it. Yale is good though. He still sings and the guys still love him. There are a lot of sexy times going on.

Everyone is older or the Warblers are getting younger. He smiles at their performance, sees the front guy come out of his shell and give it all. The Smythes donate a lot of money to the school every year, keeping the musical department from falling apart. At least he does. His father probably doesn’t care, he never did.

It’s the Lima Bean afterwards, black coffee, no sucker. It’s not good for his figure. Blaine Anderson’s there, signing autographs, girls loving him like the second coming. He’s gay, he wants to shout, but he’s pretty sure the girls don’t care. Blaine is pretty. It’s really too bad he hadn’t blinded him properly.

Lady Hummel comes in, looking surprisingly fit, but still a little too ridiculous.

They ignore each other, Hummel and Blaine…

It’s interesting.

-

Mr. Anderson is donating to the Smythe campaign this time and they will all be sitting around a table and pretend Sebastian didn’t put Blaine in the hospital.

Blaine’s probably making more money than the two families combined and they’re both old money. He’s everywhere, the radios, TV. You can’t go many places without seeing Blaine Anderson and his dapper clothes and his sweet personality.

Sebastian kind of hates him, soft idiot, not an interesting bone in his body.

He never misses an opportunity though.

He corners Blaine by the restroom, asks him why sweet loverboy Hummel hates him.

Blaine gives him a hateful look and pushes past him, yet they spend the rest of the night in Blaine’s room.

His parents can’t look at him the next morning and neither can Blaine.

He’s still got it.

-

He shows up at one of Blaine’s Broadway performances with a pretty boy at his side.

The older Warblers hadn’t been very forthcoming, but with Hummel’s sudden burst to fame, it’s hard to miss the reason why the otherwise sickly cute couple isn’t together anymore.

It’s Karofsky again and Hummel’s need to save everyone.

What a joke.

Blaine takes one look at him and they’re in the costume room, Blaine pushed against the door and Sebastian bending down. Blaine really is terribly short. He doesn’t know what happened to his date. He was terribly dull anyway.

-

They strike up a relationship of sort. Blaine is super busy, but when he particularly hates himself, he shows up in New Haven.

They don’t talk much, but it’s easy to see Blaine is lonely. So, out of nowhere, because Sebastian is kind of an idiot around Blaine, he invites him along to his choir, asks him if doesn’t miss it, people singing beside/around him.

Blaine unsurprisingly does. And like if anyone didn’t already know, he’s like stupidly talented and everyone loves him.

Sebastian remembers the first time he heard of the talented former front man of the Warblers, who wooed a guy with Teenage Dream and left a prestige private school for a public school of all places. Despicable, Blaine, not so much.

A month later Blaine holds a concert in New Haven, sings with the Whiffenpoofs, but this time… he is no longer by himself.

It’s that Lopez girl, the dyke who got out a confession from Sebastian years ago.

It’s great… not.

-

The thing about Blanderson, Santana woefully tells him, is that he will always be in love with Kurt.

Sebastian believes her.

-

It is summer now and he hasn’t seen or heard from Blaine in three months. So he goes travelling. He settles in Barcelona and Berlin, likes the boys there, and ignores his father. It’s easy.

So, of course Blaine shows up out of the blue, looking harried and sad. Sebastian doesn’t care. He can’t concern himself with the epic failure that is Kurt and Blaine, because he’s seen the articles, heard the rumors.

There is a Harrison now, in Hummel’s life. He’s nothing like Blaine, but enough to send Blaine into a tailspin of bad decisions. Sebastian keeps him away from the drugs, but he can’t do much about the alcohol.

The world suddenly finds out there is a Sebastian, too, and suddenly he’s some sort of Good Samaritan.

When did this become his life?

He finally drags Blaine back to the States, back to Ohio and Santana who will watch over him like a hawk.

He stands still and listens to his father yell at him. He doesn’t deserve it, tells his father so and leaves his parents’ house for good. He likes his grandmother better anyway.

-

He’s a senior in the fall and spends most of his time interning in New York. He goes to premieres and parties and spends a lot of time charming people.

It’s all good.

He sees Kurt and Harrison, too, one night and spends an entire hour outlining why he hates Kurt so much.

Kurt tells him, he’s is in love with Blaine.

He hadn’t even thought of that. Damn.

When Harrison’s back is turned, Kurt says that he knows what it’s like to love Blaine and he doesn’t blame Sebastian for doing it.

Because he’s such a fine and upstanding citizen, he throws his drink at him. It’s very cathartic.

So, of course it’s on every single Internet site the next day with a particularly nasty commentary from Perez. Not that he cares.

-

Blaine gets better, slightly… for a while.

It’s Thanksgiving again and for the first time since he found the male body, he’s thankful for something. He won’t be made to sit in on one of his father’s ridiculous parties and Blaine’s mother is surprisingly all right for a woman.

Santana grows on him like the plague and he starts setting her up with some friends he once had. Even that girl from New Directions, the one who also went to Yale isn’t too terrible.

Blaine starts singing again and fills Sebastian life with songs and art. Oh Elton, he thinks, when did he become a sap?

They are at the Lima Bean, Blaine writing away on a napkin in front of him, when a man and a woman about his parents age walks in.

Sebastian tries not to look too bored, but he’s still observing when the couple spots Blaine and starts walking over. It’s great, more fans. He tabs Blaine’s leg with his food and looks at the approaching couple.

It is Hummel’s parents apparently, and wow, isn’t that a surprise. Blaine looks so awkward it makes Sebastian smirk. Mr. Hummel looks at him unimpressed and he gets a strange urge to stop and beg for his fatherly wisdom. Again, it’s very strange.

After that, Blaine checks himself into rehab.

Sebastian doesn’t see him for a year.

-

Kurt Hummel wins his first Oscar as a twenty-five year-old. It surprises exactly no one.

He watches from his apartment in Boston. He sees Blaine a couple of seats in the back cheer just as loudly as the girl with the horrible sweaters that always sang for the New Directions.

Somehow, he knows that his degree from Harvard Law won’t compete with Kurt Hummel. He’s surprisingly not okay with that, but you know… whatever.

Blaine goes on tour after that, for five month. Sebastian flies out, they spend time together, and everything has changed.

-

‘You love me, don’t you, Blaine?’

‘What? Of course I do.’

‘I’m not a particular nice guy.’

‘So, I like you just fine.’

‘I think I might be breaking up with you.’

-

He sees them sometimes in New York, surrounded by people. Blaine isn’t drinking anymore. He’s playing sold out concerts… and he’s happy.

Kurt’s always there, beside him, with him… They get married, because it’s legal and they love each other. Sebastian toasts to their happiness and sleeps with his professor.

He has never been a saint, but he’s calmer. The world makes sense. He talks to his mom sometimes. Santana still visits him and they go on drinking sprees.

So, one night he sits down besides Dave Karofsky and buys him a drink.

It’s okay to love the world, it is okay that he can’t have Blaine and that Blaine is with Kurt. And it’s okay that Dave probably isn’t the person he had seen himself with.

But, you know… whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> though i've left glee fandom, it's still pretty close to my heart. as i've seens joined arrow/the flash fandom, this is for grant gustin


End file.
